


Warm Summers and purple skys

by UWUER



Series: Tell Me why Oneshots or stories [3]
Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Picnics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UWUER/pseuds/UWUER
Summary: Alyson and Dee confess there love while they got a few peepers
Relationships: Alyson Ronan/Denise Wilson, Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Series: Tell Me why Oneshots or stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913668
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	Warm Summers and purple skys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashcat252](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcat252/gifts).



> P.s. somones *cough* Ashcat252*cough* comment siad something that made me really want to write and finish this today so you would not have this today if it wasnt for them so applaud them :D but other than that yeah Im expanding my ships and this will be my first f/f ship and lesbian fanfic I ever wrote so WOOOOO party

Type in comments yall

Alyson was mentally freaking out, she was planing to finally confess that she liked no she loved Dee and asked her to join her for a picnic lunch which she asked her to bring half and she would bring half and she was an HOUR LATE!!! well not an hour late but because she planned to be there at 3:00pm and prepare the picnic date that actually started at 5:00pm but got side tracked by Tyler and Michael being goof balls around her and she completely lost track of time having to go walk no RUN back inside the house seven times just to make sure she had everything including the cups, blanket, sandwiches, chips, juice, flowers, plates, and her little lion carving that was then connected to a chain of silver that she planned on giving her at the end of the date which would hopefully be a very welcome surprise but now she was gonna arrive at 4:00 pm and she had something else to focus on, NOT BEING UNPREPARED I mean she had already chipped a nail packing the supplies, her pressed hair was amazing but strands of hair started to stand and would not got down and no amount of foundation could cover the bags under her eyes she gained thinking of this very moment instead of sleeping even managed to think about all the possible situations for five hours so you could say.....she was a total mess

Alyson quickly drove to her destination probably going over the speed limit by two miles per hour (what a badass :an) in her slow Alyson-mobile which at times seemed amazing how safe it was but terrible when she needed to be fast 

She hastily parallel parked between two Jeeps while internally screaming about how little space they left between them (what jackass's) she thought, Alyson then got out of her car jogging/speed walking to her trunk not even closing the door behind her, she grabbed what she could already knowing she was gonna have to come back and get the rest ( I should have asked those fuckers to help me before I scolded them) Alyson said to herself not meaning to call them fuckers but being in the heat of the moment everything was fair game, evening blaming anyone but her

She rushed to the top of cherry hill a place with her flower, blankets and cups almost slipping in a puddle that she noticed only last second with enough time to stop it from happening which was a relief because she would break down if anything broke or went wrong, she then immediately thought about how great this was gonna be she heard rumors about cherry hill where people would confess there love to there crush Alyson just thought that it was perfect for the picnic

She had quickly but smoothly laid out the blanket put the flowers in the ground looking a bit more natural and the cups in the middle then wasting no time to get back up and rushing back to her car regretting wearing her ankle straps but the pain would be worth it for a hopefully happy ending I mean (she was good she had never bad grades all A's and never crushed a bug ....on purpose and was never late to work, yeah she was a great person) Alyson thought so it was no point in doubting herself it would only bring her down and she did not need that right now so she endured the pain and went back to the car this time noticing her car and closing the front door before getting all of her stuff but out of temptation grabbed her phone from her back pocket with alot of struggle of the weight she was carrying and checked the time (4:29....4 FUCKIN 29) Alyson's whisper turning into a scream she shoved her phone into her pocket and bolted back to the to the top of the hill already regretting that she just haddd to pick the top of the hill and she was starting to sweat which she hoped wasn't enough to start her body odor going because that was just going to put a cherry on top of her miserable pie but she always thought of Dee accepting her and it would all be good...she hoped, Alyson ran to the top of the hill again before (WAHHHHH) screamed Alyson as she immediately tripped on that damn puddle...and she just felt used to the point of breaking, so fucking sad and just giving up but Dee's warm smile had popped up again in Alyson head Encouraging her to fight on telling her to keep going because it will past and you will get better. And Alyson just sat there thinking....about how lucky she was, she was not wet from the puddle, she got the chance to confess to Dee, a car that has never broken down in the past 6 years and she has an amazing brother and best friend who helped her carve the wooden lion and cook most of the stuff that Alyson had brought. I mean image if she  
had to do all of this by herself oh boy would she have really broken down and I mean even when she has her pissy behaviors everyone she loves takes care of her no matter what, she surrounded herself with great people that cared for her and would always be her shoulder to cry on and this was just another moment for her to grow even if it goes terrible Alyson said with a sad smile on her face 

Im ending it right here >:)

Naw Im playing, Alyson got up from her soft grassy spot and patted herself down making sure not to have grass on her she took off her ankle heels when she noticed one of the heels had broken when she tripped, moaning in pleasure about all the pain being gone too , she then collected all of her dropped stuff and patting everything down and sighing in relief when she "felt" nothing broken and she made her way up the hill agin feeling more confident in herself and better without those fuckin heels Alyson mentally cursed she laid out the picnic on top of the hill this time taking her time to lay out everything before getting up and taking a step back to admire her work actually proud of herself which she hasn't felt for quite some days but before she even had time to sit down 

(ALYSON!) Dee screamed

(eep-) Alyson jumped taking a second to calm down, you cant scare me like that Alyson blushed 

(oh come on you're good) Dee joked (oh wow you dress up nicely) Dee said while violently wiggling her eyebrows

(oh shut up and sit down) Alyson said smirking while finally getting to rest her tired legs in the soft blanket she bought

(oh actually I got some cake, alcohol, and cookies if thats ok) Dee said looking innocent ( dont ask me Im tired)

(oh um yeah just sit it down next to the cups) Alyson replied

(Well ... lets dig in) Dee said kinda awkwardly 

*********And they ate stuffing themselves to the brim and Dee starting a little food fight by throwing cake at Alyson which resulted in them being a little bit closer only 2 inches of space between them and as they rest there head back onto the blanket they start cloud watching ***********************************8

(he-he-he That one looks like a dog) Dee giggled

(And that one looks like a beautiful girl) Alyson laughed pointing at Dee

(oh My the flattery soo charming I mean my pants may as well fall off) Dee joked

....

Alyson thought (Now or Never)

(Actually I have something I have to say) Alyson said going from tipsy to sober while getting up from Dee's side and reaching for her phone

(Hmmm what is it) Dee asked sounding amused

(I-I-I Alyson Ronan is no no I- I- ) Alyson said stuttering failing on what she was trying to say

(Hey hey its ok take your time) Dee said still looking amused

(ok-ok...I a-alyson r-r-ronan have been in love with you denise william from the moment you greeted me me in the police dep-paretment I think your the strongest one out there and the just so beautiful) Alyson said while tears started to prick at her eyes but she kept going 

(You have made me realize that Im a lesbian and you make me question everything I was so sure about so c-c-ould you Dee be my gir-friend Alyson said looking up from her phone terrified Dee looked at Alyson real hard this time before she laughed and got up pulling something from her pocket Alyson's heart droped and she covered her eyes (Alyson Ronan I have known you for quite some time now, I know you order your coffee with two sugars and a tablespoon of creamer, I know your favorite dress is the red and black plaid dress , your favorite color is light blue because it reminds you of the mountains and sky I know you love everything around you so today I ask you Will you be my girlfriend) Dee said finishing what she was saying while crouching down and grabbing and then holding Alyson's hands (Oh..OH OH YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES) Screamed in delight kissing Dee but pausing and searching for something (Aww Dee said sad that Alyson stopped kissing her early what are you looking for that so important than kissing me) Dee chuckled (Ah to da..umm close your eyes Dee) Alyson asked Dee closed her eyes to then feel a cold but smooth chains and an unidentifiable object on her neck, oh whats this Dee asked sounding shocked and giddy Open your eyes Alyson said after she was done fasting the chain Dee opened her eyes and looked down to then notice it was a lion it took Dee a second but she figured out she was the lion in Alyson story brave and beautiful and she felt her heart flutter at bit WoO...its beautiful Dee said looking back at Alyson You really like it Alyson asked Yeah ..but I actually have something for you too Dee said..but close your eyes Ok Alyson said closing her eyes and feeling something cold and metallic on her fingers Ok now open your eyes Dee said sounding pride Alyson opened her eyes to see that on her finger was a....fox? A fox Alyson asked Yeah because even when cute you're also dangerous and quick...My little fox Dee finished up oh...wow I've never been given something to thoughtful No thank you Alyson for being my girlfriend Dee said holding Alyson's face in her hand And as they lay back down being happy in the comfort of each other after that heartful there unaware of the two peepers Fuck Michael groaned Ha told you my sister was gonna confess first Tyler quietly cheered Fine Fine I owe you what was it 2 brownie pans and 3 massages Michael said annoyed ah-Ah-AH you owe me 3 brownie pans Tyler said proud Fine Michael groaned now come here my little muffin top Michael said angry even though he was happy Lov you to babe Tyler said getting closer to kiss Michael :D Hope you enjoyed this as much as I like writing... now some of this stuff may be wrong like the heels and stuff but heads up Im new to writing stuff like this so give me a breack but also This will be another stone to lead me to writing better so I hope yall enjoyed :D Im so fuckin tired


End file.
